Over the Hills and Far Away
by arygon199
Summary: A pregnant Quinn wants to go on a hike with Puck. No big deal, right? Wrong. Very wrong.


**A/N: So this story came to me completely out of the blue. It's kind of crazy and random, but I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all have fun reading it too!**

**_Disclaimer: I___******** own nothing. This world belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I'm just playing with it. **

**____********

* * *

**

"I wanna go on a hike."

Puck looks up from the sandwich he's currently devouring and stares at his wife. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Quinn throws him an impatient look before taking a seat at the table across from him. "A hike, Puck. We've been stuck in this cabin for three days. We haven't done _anything_."

"And that's because you're almost nine months pregnant. We shouldn't even be here. We should be at home, making sure everything's ready for when the kid comes."

"Is there really a point in arguing about us being here anymore? It's done. We're here. Get over it."

"Whatever," Puck says, and he moves his focus back on his lunch.

Quinn rests her arms on the table and stares at him expectantly. "_So?"_

He sighs as he sets down his sandwich once more. Can't he eat his meal in peace? "So what?"

"So are we going to go or not? Because I know the most amazing place. It's this beautiful little pool where the river stops. My sister and I used to go there every year when we came here. It's only about an hour hike from here."

Puck just laughs. "An hour? Quinn, that's not exactly close."

"I can handle it," she says defiantly. "It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, babe. I mean, look at you! You're about to pop!" She glares at him, clearly offended, and he just shrugs. "Well, you are."

Before Quinn can cut into him, Rachel pokes her head into the kitchen and says, in that annoying cheerful way of hers, "I hear fighting!"

"Puck, won't let me hike," Quinn says, turning to her friend for support.

"Why would you want to do that?" says Finn, who follows Rachel in. Puck sends him a grin, silently thanking his best friend for the support. "Hiking is boring."

"To you," Quinn says. "But then again, you and Rachel have actually been _doing _things here. All I ever get to do is sit on the dock and sun bathe. Or, if I'm lucky, Puck will actually let me let me dip my feet in the water!" She throws Puck an icy glare. He just snorts in response. "Well, not anymore," Quinn continues, standing up. "I'm not going to spend my last few weeks of freedom doing nothing. I'm going to enjoy myself. Whether you like it or not."

Puck had a feeling he wouldn't have a say in the issue the moment she said "I wanna." So, throwing up his hands in sign of defeat, he lets her have her way.

"Fine. Whatever you want, babe. But when you go into labor half way up that hill, don't come crying to me."

Quinn just scoffs. "Yeah, like _that _will ever happen."

With that, she disappears into the other room, presumably getting ready for their fun little hike. He turns to Finn and Rachel. "You guys wanna come?"

"Actually, we already made plans," Finn says. "Sorry."

"Besides, it's probably best if you spend some alone time with Quinn," Rachel says. "Your lives are about to completely change, Puck. Two is about to become three. You and Quinn should take advantage of this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Puck mutters.

He's well aware that he and Quinn are in for a huge shift in their lives. He'd been in a similar place before, with Beth, but that had ended differently. This time is the real deal. This time he and Quinn are married and adults and above all, _ready. _Although as the due date looms, Puck wonders if he'll ever really be completely ready, because right now he still feels like they've got a million things to do.

Quinn, on the other hand, has been the opposite. She's been very laid back the whole pregnancy, letting him do all the fretting. In fact, when she suggested taking a weeklong trip to her family's cabin with Finn and Rachel, who were in town from New York for a few weeks, he had reacted much as he had to her suggested hike.

"Why the hell would we need to do that, Quinn?" he'd said. "We've got a million things to do before this kid comes. We don't need a vacation."

Her response had been one that was hard to argue with. "Puck, this is the last chance we're going to get to spend time together without a child in the picture. Why spend it cooped up in our house, worrying over all the last minute details, when we could spend it relaxing _together _with our best friends - who, by the way, we barely get to see anymore?"

Of course, she had her way in the end. And for the most part, he's pretty happy with the decision. But this hike is pushing it.

Finn's voice pulls him from his thoughts. "Dude, stop worrying so much. It's just a hike. Everything will be fine."

Puck just sighs. "Yeah, you're probably right."

In their bedroom, Quinn is tossing a few towels into a backpack. She doesn't get why Puck's making such a big deal about this. She's still got three weeks left to go and honestly, she feels perfectly fine. Her back's been a little sore, but otherwise, she's really okay. She's just so bored here. She feels like she could be having just as much fun back at home, and that's not saying much. She just wants to enjoy these last few weeks of pregnancy, not spend it nervously waiting around for the baby to come.

Rachel appears in the doorway a few minutes later, holding a six-pack of water bottles. "You'll need these."

Quinn smiles. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You don't think I'm being unreasonable about this all, do you?"

Rachel is honest as usual, and this time Quinn's grateful. "It's perfectly reasonable. Obviously I've never been pregnant before, but I know enough to know that there's nothing wrong with getting a little exercise during the last few weeks of pregnancy. You were on your feet to the bitter end with Beth, right?"

"Yeah," Quinn says, thinking back to a little over six years ago, when she had been in the same condition she is now, and yet a very different place. She doesn't regret Beth, not for anything, but she still does think she made the right decision giving her up. "Puck's just overreacting."

"Well, he does have a right."

"I know he does, but it doesn't make it any less annoying."

Rachel chuckles. "I get that too. Don't be too hard on him, though. He's just acting how any expectant father would. Actually, I imagine Finn will be much worse when we have a child."

"Oh, he'll be a thousand times worse," Quinn says, grinning. Even she knows that a pregnant Rachel is recipe for an overbearing, constantly anxious Finn.

A few minutes later, Quinn has everything ready. She heads back downstairs and announces to Puck that it's time to go. He doesn't look very thrilled as he slowly stands up and gives her a forced smile.

She just rolls her eyes and hands him the backpack. "You get to carry this."

"Yay."

She ignores his blatant sarcasm. "Let's go," she says, grabbing his hand.

As she leads him out onto the path behind the cabin, she tries to remember how exactly to get to her chosen destination. It's been years since she and Frannie visited it, and from what she remembers it was off the beaten course. She also remembers that it wasn't too hard to find. Deciding to just go on instinct, she rears off the path and into the unchartered woods, Puck following close behind.

**888888888**

"Okay, I don't mean to be an ass, but seriously, do you know where the hell we're going?"

Quinn grits her teeth at the question she knew would be coming. She's actually surprised he's held off so long. They've been walking for over an hour now and she has yet to find the pool. Nothing seems familiar either, which is starting to worry her slightly.

"I know where we are," she lies.

"Uh huh."

She stops in her tracks, deciding that she needs to take a moment to gather her surroundings. Plus, her back is killing her and she's started experiencing cramps that seem to be getting worse by the minute. Not that she's planning on telling Puck any of this.

Instead, she keeps a calm facade as she observes the area around them.

Puck comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her, his hands rubbing slow circles around her stomach. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She doesn't move from his hold. It feels too nice.

"Maybe we should sit down," he says. She holds back a smile as he kisses the back of her neck. "Take a break."

"I don't know...I really don't think it's that far from here."

Puck just gives her a look, clearly not believing her. "Come on, baby, let's just go back. It's so hot out here and obviously this place isn't as close as you thought."

She pulls herself from his grasp, annoyed, and stares him down. "It's close, Puck. I told you I know where we are!"

To her surprise, Puck just laughs. "Why can't you admit that we're lost?"

"Because we're not!"

"Yeah? Then why do you look so damn confused?"

She crosses her arms over her stomach, stubborn. "I'm not confused, I'm just tired."

The amused look on his face makes her want to throw something at him. Despite her death glare, he moves towards her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Then let's sit down, okay? You need a break, and to be honest, so do I."

She surrenders with a heavy sigh. "Fine."

Smiling triumphantly, he leads her over to a fallen log, where they both sit. He hands her a water bottle, which she takes without a word. She's so annoyed with herself, forgetting where the pool is. It was never so hard to find before. Maybe they're going in the wrong direction.

Puck's arm slips around her, and he kisses her forehead softly. She relaxes slightly, a small smile coming to her face as she realizes how lucky she is to have him. Not many guys could be so patient.

They sit there for about five minutes, neither saying much, not finding any need to. The pain Quinn was feeling earlier has died down, but not gone completely. Her back is still aching too. She doesn't really want to think much about what the pain means, because that would be admitting something that she's not ready to.

She turns to Puck. "Are you ready?"

He scrunches up his face hopefully. "Are you sure you don't want to go back?"

"Positive," she firmly says.

Puck lends her a hand as they stand and she thanks him with a warm smile. When they get to the pool, she is going to make sure to give a very _special_ reward. She grins at the thought.

And that's when it happens.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she feels the warm wetness move down her leg. She holds back a groan. This is _just _their luck.

Puck is walking ahead, oblivious to the current events. She's tempted to not tell him. She's wearing a short pair of dark shorts, which can easily hide the evidence. She can just tell him she's changed her mind, that she does want to go back, and when they get back to the cabin, she can go to the bathroom and come back out announcing her water has just broken.

But then he turns around, noticing that she isn't following, and his gaze moves down to her legs and he sees it. There's no hiding.

Puck groans. "Oh, _shit._"

**888888888888**

She wants to kill someone. This can't be happening. Of all the times, of all the _places_, it had to be here, now, when they had absolutely no clue in the world where they were or how to get back.

Another contraction hits her. Quinn stumbles slowly along the path, gripping her stomach, holding back the scream she wants so badly to let out. It's been a long time since she's experienced so much pain. A hand gently touches her shoulder. She stops and turns to look at Puck. He wears a tight frown that tells her it's time to stop pretending.

"This wasn't how I pictured this was gonna go," Quinn says, letting out a low chuckle. The contraction has ended, but it would only be a matter of time before it came again. "Out in the middle of nowhere. Completely lost."

"I told you this hike was a bad idea," Puck simply says. He motions over to a big tree that has enough shade to protect them from the scolding afternoon sun.

"The baby wasn't supposed to be here for another three weeks," Quinn grumbles. She lets Puck help her down to the ground. She leans against the tree, letting out a sigh of relief. Sitting down feels much better than standing up.

"I can't believe you're not freaking out more," Quinn mentions.

He looks defeated as he runs a hand over his shaved head. "Oh, I want to. _Believe _me, I do. But what's that gonna get us now? Your contractions are two minutes apart. This baby is coming, whether we like it or not."

The next contraction comes with no warning. This time Quinn does scream. She grips Puck's hand, who is sweating more than Quinn – and _she's _the one in labor. Quinn sees the worry etched in his eyes and wishes there is something she can do.

"This is going to be okay," Quinn says as the contraction finally ends. "We've done this before, remember?"

"That was over six years ago, babe!" Puck's anxiety is finally starting to make it's appearance, and it seems to be coming in full swing. "And I wasn't the one delivering the fucking kid!"

"Yeah, well, just do the best you can from what you remember."

"What I remember is you yelling constantly at me, telling me I suck, that it was all my fault, yada, yada, yada. And oh yeah! I remember that it was fucking _disgusting_!"

"It's not supposed to be pretty, Puck."

She moans as another contraction starts to come. Puck watches her with frustrated eyes. She wants to hit him. Here she is, out in the middle of a stupid forest on one of the hottest days of the year, lying against the stump of a tree that's bark was already giving her splinters - not to mention she's about to give birth to their child - and _he's _the one complaining? No. That does _not _get to happen.

She sends a swift kick to his groin. He yelps in pain, and is it her imagination or are there actually tears in his eyes? _Wimp_.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for all your complaining."

He carefully examines the spot where she hit him. "Well, it looks like this is the last kid we're having."

"Will you just _do _something about this, Puck? Because I'm not an expert or anything, but I'm pretty damn sure this baby wants out!"

Puck swallows loudly. "Okay." He looks a bit nervous as he walks over to Quinn's legs. "Well, uh…I guess you should probably pull up, ahhh…"

Quinn shoots him a menacing look as she responds to his unasked instructions and slides her shorts down. Puck thinks for a moment. He read up a lot on pregnancy and birth during Quinn's pregnancy. And then of course he also remembers a bit from when Beth was born. He can do this. He _has _to do this.

He hesitates as he moves to slide down her underwear. She glares up at him. "What are you waiting for? You never had a problem getting it down before!"

A shaky laugh escapes him. The irony of this situation is not lost on him. "Okay, I'm gonna do it," he says, more to himself than her. His winces slightly as he takes a cautious look. But nothing seems to be too out of the ordinary.

"Puck?"

"I, uhh…" He clears his throat. "I don't see the kid or anything yet, so…"

Quinn groans. He looks back up at her and sees that she's having another contraction. "I don't care," she says. "I'm pushing."

He doesn't want to look back down for fear of being grossed out for life, so instead he focuses on Quinn. She looks completely exhausted. He can't even believe that this is happening. It's horrible, and yet at the same time, somehow it's completely hilarious. He and Quinn never could go down the traditional path could they?

With Beth, she went into labor in the middle of Regionals. With this kid, she decides to top that and go into labor while they're fucking lost in this shit forest that he never wanted to go to anyway. But at least Beth was actually born at a hospital. This just wasn't right.

As the contraction ends, she sits back against the tree, panting. He swears as he remembers the backpack that he never took off. He pulls it off and digs through it. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Quinn must be dying of thirst. He can't let her get dehydrated. In this situation, the thought of that happening is horrifying.

A second later he pulls out a fresh water bottle. "Here," he says, handing it to her. "Drink. Drink as much as you want. There's plenty in here."

She drinks it eagerly, downing almost half of it in one big gulp. She takes a few more sips and then sets it off to the side. Taking a few slow breaths, she rests her head against the tree and closes her eyes.

"How are we doing?" she asks.

He looks down. "Honestly? No idea."

Quinn doesn't say anything, doesn't even look at him. But he can tell she's worried. There's no hiding that from him. Feeling absolutely useless, he reaches over and takes her hand.

"Sorry about this, Quinn."

She shrugs. "It's my fault, really. I'm the one who was so pushy about coming out here."

"Yeah, but it's not like you thought this would happen. This…well, it's pure bad luck is what it is. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's the _definition _of bad luck."

Opening her eyes, she lets out an amused snort. "We never take the easy route, do we?"

"Easy is boring, babe. That's always been my motto."

That gets a smile out of her. He smiles too, proud that he can make her just a little happy in the midst of this crazy situation. But then another contraction comes, and both their smiles are wiped away as she begins to push. He decides that he's got to be serious now. He's got to make sure he gets Quinn and their baby out of this safely. It's his job as her husband and this baby's father to do make sure of that.

"Alright, babe," he says, a determined edge in his voice, "you're doing amazing." He glances down again and his eyes widen at the surprise that greets him. "The head!" he cries. "I can see the fucking head, Quinn!"

Unlike last time, he doesn't wince, doesn't even blink. Because the kid has got a head full of dark brown hair. Just like him.

Tears well up in his eyes. In this moment, he's never been more proud.

"You're so close, baby," he says, looking back at her. She is gritting her teeth, fighting past the pain. He reaches back up and lets her squeeze his hand. It hurts like hell, but he's pretty sure what she's going through is about a thousand times worse, so he doesn't complain. "Just one more!"

Quinn lets out one last push. And then the baby slips into Puck's waiting hands. Quinn lets out a cry as the baby's own cries echo through the woods.

For a few very long moments, Puck just stares down at the kid in both awe and utter confusion. The feeling of seeing his son for the first time is beyond amazing, but what the hell is he supposed to do next? The umbilical cord is still there and Puck doesn't exactly have anything to cut it with. Then there's the fact that the baby is covered in stuff Puck doesn't even _want _to know. He looks back at Quinn with wide eyes.

Quinn meets his gaze, horrified. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean he's kind of disgusting looking right now, but that's how these things go, right?"

Quinn lets out a cry of relief as she sags down to the ground. Not knowing what else to do, Puck pulls off his shirt and gently wipes the baby off the best he can. As the baby gets cleaner, Puck gets a much better view of how insanely beautiful this kid really is.

"He's amazing, Quinn," Puck murmurs.

"Bring him," is all she says.

Wrapping his son up in the shirt, Puck obeys. Quinn looks overwhelmed as she takes the baby from him. She stares down at their baby, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Puck watches mother and son with tears in his own eyes. He remembers a similar time, six years ago, when he watched as Quinn hold Beth in her arms for the first time. It had been a bittersweet moment, knowing that it was probably one of the only times she would hold her, that he would be able to see them together. Now, though, this moment was sweeter than any time he had ever known.

Fear hits him as Quinn looks up at him suddenly, a grimace on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asks, grabbing her hand.

"Fine," she says dismissively, but he can still see the pain in her eyes. "We've got towels in the backpack, remember? Soak one with a water bottle so I can wipe him off more. And then why don't you go dip the other one in that creek we saw a little while back. We need something to wash you and me off too."

Puck would prefer not to leave them, especially when Quinn looks like she's hurting, but he does as she wants, knowing she wouldn't let him do otherwise. He pours a water bottle over one towel and then grabs the other and starts his walk. He stumbles back and forth from the creek in a daze. He doesn't even really remember how long it takes, just that it took too long.

When he gets back, Quinn looks much better. She's beaming down at their son, cupping his tiny hand in hers as he silently nurses. Puck smiles as he kneels down next to them.

"Got it."

Quinn takes the wet towel from him, but then her eyes meet his face and she starts to freak. "Puck, you're so pale! When's the last time you drank something?"

He shrugs, distracted by the way the baby was now looking over at him. "Don't know."

She lets out a disapproving huff before reaching over to another water bottle and handing it to him. "Drink before you pass out."

Puck does as she says, drinking the whole bottle, before focusing again on Quinn and their son. He has bright blue eyes, common for a newborn, that sets off his tufts of dark brown hair. At less than an hour old, this kid was already devishly handsome. Puck grins; he didn't expect any less.

The sun is starting to make its descent and Quinn guesses that it must be almost seven. They really should try to get back, because as happy as she is right now, she still is worried about the baby. This isn't the type of environment a newborn should be hanging around in, let alone be _born _in. They really should get to a hospital. The problem is they're just as lost as they were before.

Puck seems to be thinking along the same lines as Quinn. "We need to get out of here," he says.

"What are we supposed to do? We have no idea where we are."

Puck begins to stand. "We've still got a few hours of sunlight left. Maybe I should just keep going the way we were going and when I find the cabin, I'll come back for you."

"I really don't want to be out here alone, Puck." She finds herself growing frustrated again. As if he can sense this, the baby starts to fuss.

Irritably, Puck crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. "You'd think Rachel and Finn would have noticed by now that we've been gone for over six hours."

"They should be looking for us," Quinn says.

"They probably are, but knowing our luck, they're probably looking in the complete opposite direction of where we actually are. I think the best option right now is for me to look around some more. I promise I'll come back if I'm still completely lost. I won't leave you alone for too long. I don't want to leave you at all."

"I know." She looks down at the baby, who is settling back down again. He looks very sleepy, which is probably a good thing for right now. "Okay," she says, looking back at her husband. "Go. We'll be fine."

Puck looks completely disheartened as he places a kiss on her forehead and then the baby's before bidding them goodbye. Quinn releases a heavy sigh, before making herself as comfortable as she can possibly be (which isn't say much) and waiting.

**888888888**

Puck hasn't even been walking for three minutes when he hears his name being called. At first he thinks it's Quinn, but then he hears another voice, a guy's voice, and he let's out a huge sigh of relief. Finally it seems luck is on their side.

"Finn! Rachel!" He darts through the trees, catching sight of Finn about thirty feet away. "I'm over here!"

"Puck?" Finn sees him too. He calls back to Rachel and soon they're both running towards him. Finn pants slightly as he pats Puck's shoulder in greeting. "Where have you been, man?"

"We got lost," Puck says.

"We figured," Rachel says. "You guys have been gone a long time."

"How long have you been looking for us?" Puck asks.

"About half an hour," Finn says.

Puck's jaw drops. "Half an hour? We've been gone for over six hours and you've been looking for us for just _half an hour_. What the hell have you guys been doing the whole day?"

Rachel's face begins to redden. Finn looks down at the ground, muttering a few indistinguishable words. Puck gets the gist of it. Instead of being angry, though, all he can do is laugh.

"So, while Quinn and I have been desperately searching for a way back to civilization, you two have been sexing it up?" He swats Finn on the back. "Now that's an excuse I can accept."

Finn looks extremely relieved, while Rachel starts to look confused. "Where is Quinn anyway? Is she okay? It was so hot today! She must be so uncomfortable. Why isn't she with you, Puck? Did something happen? Oh my God, did she pass out? Oh God-"

"Shut up, Rach," Puck says, smirking at her. "Quinn is fine. She's with the baby."

Rachel stares at him. "_With_ the baby?"

"Yup." He turns around and motions for both of them to follow him. "Turns out I was right. Going hiking when you're almost nine months pregnant really isn't the best idea..."

**88888888**

A little over three hours later and Quinn is lying safely and comfortably in a hospital bed, their baby resting peacefully in her arms. After the doctors ran their tests and cleaned him up, they had declared that Quinn had given birth to a perfectly healthy baby. Quinn, too, was in remarkable health, especially considering what she'd just gone through.

"You're very lucky," the doctor had told her. "If something had gone wrong, this day could have turned out a whole lot differently."

Puck doesn't care to focus on what could have been. Instead, he focuses on what actually is. And what actually is, well, it's kind of incredible.

Now, as Finn and Rachel say their goodbyes and promise they'll be back tomorrow first thing, he, Quinn, and their son are alone once more.

Quinn scoots over on the bed and pats the spot next to her. "Come here."

He grins and does as she says. The doctors want to keep her here for observation tonight, but if all goes accordingly, she and the baby should be free to go as early as tomorrow morning. Quinn hands him the baby and Puck accepts him eagerly. He has barely gotten to hold his son in the few hours since his birth.

"So what exactly are we gonna name this kid?" Puck asks, because, really, the kid's been here for over five hours now and he still doesn't have a name.

Quinn looks at him. "I thought we already settled that."

"Quinn, we're not naming him Noah. It's a sucky name."

"It's _your _name. And I happen to love it."

"Yeah, exactly - it's _my _name! Naming a kid after his dad is just a lazy thing to do, Quinn."

"It is _not_."

Quinn doesn't look like she wants to budge on this topic. Puck tries to think of a solution to this problem, but the only thing he can come to is a compromise.

"Okay, how about his middle name is Noah, and we pick something else for the first name."

Quinn is quiet for a moment, staring down at their baby as she silently debates. She has always loved the name Noah, even before meeting Puck. It's both modern, simple, and Biblical, something that meets all her requirements for the perfect name. But it's not the end of the world if it's just his middle name. If it makes Puck happy, then she'll settle for that.

"Okay."

Puck looks incredibly pleased with himself. "So what about Jack-"

"Puck, we are _not _naming our son after a whiskey brand. I've already told you that a million times."

Puck sighs. "Fine. What do you suggest then, since apparently none of the ones I suggest are good enough?"

Truthfully, Quinn had been set on Noah ever since they had discovered they were having a boy, so she hadn't exactly put a lot of thought into other names. She had been thinking of Robert for a middle name, since that was her grandfather's name, but she doesn't like the idea of that for a first name.

"What about Nathan?"

Puck groans. "Babe, that's my _middle _name! Nathan Noah Puckerman. Noah Nathan Puckerman. How unoriginal can you get?"

"I think it's cute."

"Everything is cute to you. Except the names that _I _like."

She's really starting to like the sound of Nathan, so she thinks of a way to get Puck to agree. Unfortunately for her, there's only one thing she can think of.

"How about we make a deal," she says.

Puck cocks an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"We name him Nathan, and if we ever have another boy, I'll let you name him Jack."

Puck isn't sure he likes the sound of that. For instance, what if they never had another boy? Quinn had told him a few times that she didn't want more than three kids. What if the next two are girls? Still, Quinn's very stubborn when it comes to names. The fact that she had let him name Beth was kind of a miracle. Besides, after all Quinn had just gone through, he figures she deserves the last say.

"Okay."

She looks surprised. "Really?'

"Really. I actually do like Nathan anyway. It's kind of badass."

Quinn's lips twist into a big smile and, as a reward for him agreeing, she leans forward and places a long kiss his lips.

Puck is grinning ear to ear as she breaks the kiss. She leans her forehead against his and cups his cheek with her hand, running her fingers across his stubble. He kisses her again, softly and slowly, before moving down to kiss the top of Nathan's head. Nathan is no longer sleeping; now he's just staring up at his mom and dad with those big blue eyes.

Puck cradles Nathan in one arm and wraps the other around Quinn. "This has been by far both the strangest and most amazing day of my life."

She leans into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, and chuckles softly. "I think I have to agree."

"Funny thing is, I don't think I'd change it."

"It does make for a great story," Quinn says.

"Yeah, it does. I bet I could write a book about it. And then they'd make the book into a movie, because you know they're making all books into movies these days, and then we'd be famous and Vin Diesel could play me because you know how badass he is and-"

She cuts him off. "Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He just grins, settling himself into the bed and squeezing her shoulder softly. Because after all she's gone through today, shutting up is the _least _he can do.


End file.
